1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus having the functions of both of a projector and a camera has emerged on the market recently, and there is a suggestion to use the function of the projector when a picture is taken with the camera. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-129120 describes a camera for projecting shooting information onto a subject, so that the subject can find the information about shooting.